


Spicy (the way I like my cider and nights)

by mrsatterthwaite



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Art Nouveau inspired, Christmas, Fan Art, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsatterthwaite/pseuds/mrsatterthwaite
Summary: inspired by the prompts 'unexpected matchmaking' and 'mistletoe.' A little (visually) chaotic per the ship!
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Zechs Merquise
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Gundam Wing Holiday Matters 2020





	Spicy (the way I like my cider and nights)




End file.
